


Mementos

by Glowyelf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowyelf/pseuds/Glowyelf
Summary: A precious night should have precious mementos to make sure it will never be forgotten.





	Mementos

It was the first time Fenris stepped inside Hawke's bedroom. Just a few minutes ago, they kissed. And it felt amazing. So much that he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. He was the one to boldly propose they moved somewhere more private, a request Hawke accepted most willingly.

Maybe he was acting on impulse, but he was too tired to mind. His terrible reencounter with that witch Hadriana left a bitter taste in his mouth, reopening old wounds and bringing back ugly feelings. But Hawke tasted sweet and _so_ good, and Maker knows he deserved some good after that awful day. He didn't know if they would even do anything that night, but for the first time he was satisfied not knowing, not worrying. If there was a chance he could forget all these bad things, even if for a few hours, he would take it.

Hawke's room was warm, soothing and inviting. The lit fire drowned everything in shades of red and orange and the burning wood made pleasant crackling sounds. His eyes noticed all the little pieces of Hawke in there: a diary and a partially written sheet of paper on the desk, books neatly arranged on a bookshelf, a towel tossed over the chair, a flower vase on the nightstand, a big oil paiting hanging on the wall next to the bed... He wondered if that would be Hawke's hometown, but didn't ask. Everything in there felt so different to the dark, cold, decaying place he lived in.

Meanwhile, Garrett rushed to clean up the mess of things on top of his bed, putting everything back inside a small wooden chest, little trinkets that Fenris had no way of knowing the meaning of. He noticed the nervousness in his voice when he explained.

  
"Sorry, I was doing a bit of a clean-up when you arrived. Seeing if there's anything I can throw away."  
"You want to throw these away? Why?"  
"Not everything, of course, but...", he reached for something inside the chest, "Look at this. Another Amell crest. As if this house doesn't have 50 of those already."  
"Noblemen do love their crests...", Fenris joked, lifting one side of his mouth in a smile.  
"Mother took this one with her when she eloped with Father. She kept it in her room."  
"It's important, then."  
"It was. Now it's just one more crest."  
"May I keep it?", the elf asked bashfully, eyes cast down.

Garrett tilted his head, one eyebrow moving up at the unexpected request. "Yes... But, why?"  
Fenris remained silent for a moment, thinking of an appropriate reply. He looked up, but couldn't hold his gaze for too long, as usual. "This one is unlike the others. It isn't a piece of decoration, but an armor piece." He felt Hawke's eyes linger on him, waiting for more. He would have to be clearer than that, somehow. "You have done a lot for me, Hawke. And I'd be honored to wear it on my armor, if you'd allow me so."

His cheeks felt hot when he heard Hawke chuckle and step closer, helping him put the crest on his belt.

"So... You're my knight now?", he touched the elf's face, tucking white bangs behind a pointy ear. Fenris finally met his gaze and the heat on his face traveled down his spine, sending shivers through his entire body. "In that case I have something else for you...", his golden eyes seemed to shine even more with the fire reflecting on them. He reached inside the chest again and this time he was holding a red cloth with something dark attached to one of its ends.  
"What is it?", Fenris was genuinely curious as Hawke carefully touched his right hand, fingertips brushing softly against the lyrium on his skin and he couldn't help closing his eyes at the pleasurable sensation.  
"Something to keep you safe when I'm not around.", he wrapped the cloth around the warrior's thin wrist. "Father kept this attached to his staff all the time."  
"You're... Giving me something that belonged to your father?"  
"I trust you'll take good care of it", he rested both hands on Fenris's waist, pulling him closer and making their foreheads touch. A smile playing on his lips. "And now you have things that you can look at and think of me!"  
“… My mind is already filled with thoughts of you at all times, Hawke.”

Fenris felt the incessant beats of his heart become louder when Garrett quickly turned his face to the side, still wearing that huge smile; was that embarassment? Knowing he could affect Hawke like this, the same way Hawke affected him, was a very enjoyable discovery.

Hawke rested his chin on his shoulder and Fenris loved the tingling feeling of his beard against his cheek. Whatever self-control both still had, vanished when their lips met again. Garrett Hawke felt warm and safe and Fenris was eager to let himself melt in his embrace. With eyes closed, all that existed to him was Hawke's scent, the feel of his tongue, the way his teeth pulled gently on his bottom lip, the big hands removing his belt, fumbling fingers trying to open buttons... Hawke left a wet trail of kisses on his earlobe, neck and jaw and only stopped when Fenris let his tunic slip down to the floor. Hawke stared in awe at the shirtless elf and, for a brief moment, Fenris wondered if the lyrium drawings on his body had put him off.

"Is it okay to touch you?"

The elf frowned at the question. They _had been_ touching until now. Did he want to know if he would start glowing and attack him again? He couldn't help the feeling of guilt building inside him. He opened his mouth, ready to say an apology, but Hawke spoke first.

"You told me before that your markings might hurt. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Fenris looked down at his feet, sighing in relief. When he looked back up, he was smiling.

  
"You are not hurting me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"But you'll tell me if you feel weird, right?"

Fenris locked his arms behind the taller man's neck, humming his answer against his jawline as he pushed him towards the mattress.  
"If you truly wish to know, clothes are making me feel very uncomfortable right now".  
"Oh, I can fix that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
